In the manufacture of a fluorescent lamp, a base having one or more terminals or pins extending therefrom is generally provided at each end of the lamp. Electrical energy connected to the base pin(s) is coupled by means of lead-in wires to an electrode located at each end of the lamp. The lead-in wires are electrically connected to the base pins by means of crimping, soldering or welding.
U.S. Pat. No 3,014,196, which issued on Dec. 19, 1961, relates to a single pin base for a fluorescent lamp. The two lead-in wires at each end of the lamp are helically twisted to provide a single, composite wire. This composite wire is welded to the proximal surface of a metal disk located within the pin. This technique of welding a composite wire to an internal metal disk within the pin has several disadvantages associated therewith. First, during the high-speed manufacturing assembly of the lamp, it is often difficult to adequately control the positioning of the lead-in wire onto the metal disk resulting in poor welds or no welds. Second, bulb side shifting during lamp manufacturing can cause poor welds and no welds. Third, manufacturing equipment used to helically twist the lead-in wires requires high maintenance and is difficult to adjust. Often, loose twists and large and too small loops are formed which may contact the metallic base shell creating a short-circuit in the base.